Sueños
by luz negra
Summary: Yo siempre soñé que alguien me salvaría, soñaba con que mi padre vendría a salvarme y había veces en las que soñaba que una buena familia me adoptaría y me trataría como un igual en un lugar lleno de amor, ¿que mas podía desear?, yo solo era un niño huérfano que quería ser alguien, porque a fin de cuentas en mis solo en mis sueños podía ser feliz...


Yo siempre soñé que alguien me salvaría, soñaba que mi padre vendría a salvarme; y habia veces en las que soñaba que una buena familia me adoptaría y me trataría como su igual en un lugar lleno de amor.

Pero eso nunca paso; en cambio crecí en un lugar lúgubre y frío en donde mis únicas esperanzas de salir hay eran en mis sueños.

Nací un 31 de diciembre de 1926 en el orfanato de Wool en Londres. Desde que tengo uso de razón me di cuenta que no era un niño normal, que era diferente, y las personas a mi alrededor opinaban igual, era diferente y por eso me trataban como una plaga, una que debian eliminar.

Nunca me importo lo que esas personas sin importancia opinarán, yo era diferente, yo era poderoso, podía hacer cosas que ellos solo podían imaginar, cosas que nunca podrían hacer y por eso me temían, por eso me lastimaban...

Y yo lo único que quería era irme y nunca regresar, lo soñaba cada noche, en mi cama, solo lejos de todo (me temían tanto que ni siquiera querían dormir cerca de mi). Hasta que un día mi sueño se hizo realidad, la señorita Cole trajo a un señor, el ¨profesor Dumbledore¨, que solo me confirmó lo que ya sabía, el profesor me dijo que iría a un colegio de magos en donde me enseñarían a controlarme,un lugar donde me enseñarían a no hacerle daño a nadie.

Después de eso el profesor me acompañó al lugar donde comprariamos los útiles para el colegio, ¨El callejón Diagon¨; el profesor me hablo de Hogwarts el colegio de magia y hechizería, de los 4 fundadores y de cosas q realmente no me importaban.

El primero de septiembre fui al andén 9 3/4, donde aborde el expreso a Hogwarts; me fui solo pero no me intereso, ya estaba acostumbrado. Al llegar fui seleccionado a la casa de Salazar Slyterin, al igual que en el orfanato mis compañeros me temían y yo me hice respetar, poco a poco me fui enterando de los secretos de mi familia, de los secretos de la magia, y de los secretos que ocultaban las antiguas paredes de Hogwarts.

Al enterarme de que mi madre fue una bruja y que mi padre era un muggle que la abandono cuando ella dejo de administrarle la amortentia, solo me hizo soñar con que los magos como ella no deberían morir, que yo no debería morir así que busque la manera de no morir y la encontré en los horrocrux, solo debía matar a alguien y lo logre con el basilisco que mató accidentalmente a la sangre sucia de Myrtle ¨la llorona¨, adjudique su muerte a Rubeus Hagrid (el ministerio lo expulso del colegio y le prohibieron hacer uso de magia).

Al salir del colegio mis sueños no solo se trataban de ser inmortal, no ahora eran de poder; para que vivir para siempre si tenia que sevir a gente incompetente, así que simplemente use el odio de las familias sangre pura, dandoles ideas de poder que familias como los Malfoy y los Nott deseaban, creandoles un mundo donde los sangre sucia, los muggle y los mestizos fueran solo un recuerdo del pasado.

Pero el viejo de Albus siempre con sus locas ideas de segundas oportunidades y que el bien siempre supera al mal creo la Orden del Fenix, un grupo que intentaba erradicarme, no eran una amanaza pero mis mortífagos empezaron a inquietarse, así que los fui cazando uno a uno, dejando que mis lacayos se divirtieran con ellos.

Cuando se creo la profecía, decidí ir a ver a la sangre sucia de la que mi fiel Severus se había enamorado y deje que Bella y los otros se distrajeran con los Longbotton, terminar con la vida de los Potter fui facil pero, el niño tenia una barrera (gracias al sacrificio de su sucia madre), magia antigua lo cubria y podría decirse basicamente que ¨morí¨.

El mundo creyó eso, pero no fue así, basicamente mi alma cayo en una especie de limbo en donde teni acceso al mundo exterior gracias al niño Potter, y eso fue porque una parte de alma se quedo en el otorgandole parte de mis poderes.

11 años despues use una pequeña parte de mi poder para entrar en el cuerpo de uno de mis mortífagos con el objetivo de encontrar la Piedra Filosofal pero a causa de Potter no pude hacerlo. Y volví a caer en esa sola y fria oscuridad donde lo único que podía hacer era soñar, soñar en lo que pudo haber sido y en lo que haría después.

Cuando Colagusano me dio un nuevo cuerpo la guerra se iba a desatar , tenia que ordenar mi filas y restaurar mi poder, me fui moviendo sutilmente, al comienzo me apodere del ministerio y tenia un trato con los hombres lobos, gigantes y vampiros para luchar a mi lado.

Mis horrocrux fueron destruidos, cada parte de mi alma se iba con ellos y mi oportunidad de se inmortal se reducia cada ves mas...

La guerra final llego, la Orden del Fenix y el ED contra mis mortífagos, los superabamos en número pero eso no me importaba solo queria acabar con ese niño Potter y enseñarles a todos que Lord Voldemort nunca desaparecería, que yo era mejor, que no tenian que subestimarme, que no era ese niño solo en el orfanato de nuevo...

...Al final fui vencido y antes de desaparecer para siempre, antes de ser solo una simple sombra en la mente de toda una generación y de ser olvidado por la generaciones futuras, soñe...volví a soñar como antes, soñe que mi padre venia a salvarme, soñe en que me convertía en profesor en Hogwarts, soñe en como habría acabado todo si hubiera tenido una familia, una que me tratara como un igual...


End file.
